


flawed (but we're trying)

by archivedjemily



Series: what's yours will find you [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hotel Room Sex, SO, based on the prompt: "jj and emily arguing over each other’s personality flaws during sex", dont worry, lol, take that as you do, tbh not a lot of plot BUT lots of dialogue so, they are away on a case, they are in love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedjemily/pseuds/archivedjemily
Summary: After a rough case, JJ and Emily take out their frustration and aggression on each other in the best way they know how.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: what's yours will find you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943773
Kudos: 57





	flawed (but we're trying)

It had been a long day out in the field, and Emily had taken one too many risks for JJ’s liking. The older agent was lucky she had made it through the day with little more than a scrape to her cheek, and they both knew it. When she had walked back into the station after the arrest, she knew an argument was coming from the look in JJ’s eyes.

They had made it back to the hotel before the blonde’s anger and worry had gotten the best of her, slamming Emily into the wall next to the door, hands pushing under the taller woman’s shirt as they moved.

“You were reckless.” The words came out at the same time the blonde crashed her lips into Emily’s. She let her teeth close over the taller woman’s bottom lip, pulling harder than she would normally. Outwardly she was angry, but inwardly she knew she just needed confirmation that the brunette was alive, and here with her.

Emily liked the pressure of the blonde against her, feeling every curve match perfectly to her own. She let herself enjoy it for a few minutes, liking the way JJ’s teeth felt against her mouth, a spark of arousal shooting through her body at the rough way JJ was touching her chest.

Not one to be controlled for long, Emily gripped the blonde’s hips and pushed her towards the plush bed in the middle of the room. JJ’s knees hit the mattress and she let herself fall backwards, pulling Emily down with her.

Taking a second to stand back up, Emily moved to grab at the zipper on the side of JJ’s skirt, pulling the entire garment away quickly, eyes glancing up at JJ with a quirk of her eyebrow that told the blonde to lose the rest of the clothes. _Quickly_. Making fast work of her own clothes, she climbed back onto the bed, pushing JJ up towards the headboard.

“You worry too much.” She stated, one hand finding purchase on the soft curve of JJ’s ass, pulling up so pressure between their bodies increased. Moving her mouth down JJ’s chest, she left bites that she knew would bruise, clamping down roughly on a nipple, working the other between her fingers. Threading a thigh in between the smaller woman’s, Emily gasped at the arousal she felt hit her own leg.

JJ hated herself for the whimper that she let out, trying to will herself back into the argument she had wanted to have. Feeling Emily move her mouth farther down JJ’s abdomen, she knew she had to move before the last shreds of her resolve slipped away.

She moved quickly, taking the brunette by surprise when she flipped them over, her knees landing on either side of the older woman’s hips. Emily couldn’t help but smile up at the blonde. Even though she was on the receiving end of the anger in the room, she couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that this was how JJ chose to take out her frustration today.

“You don’t worry enough.” The words came out quickly, and JJ surprised the woman beneath her by dragging her finger along the slick skin between Emily’s legs.

JJ scooted down the bed, never breaking eye contact as she brought her mouth to latch onto the smooth skin of Emily’s inner thigh. JJ placed a few sweet kisses at the skin right above her knee before slowly scraping her teeth towards Emily’s center. She smiled against the skin under her mouth when she heard Emily try and conceal a moan. Still very aware of the game they were playing, JJ bit down harder, knowing that Emily would be speckled with bruises in a few hours.

Moving to where the older woman wanted her most, JJ let her tongue lick a slow, teasing path through the arousal dripping from Emily. Stopping right before she got to the bundle of nerves at the top, she moved her tongue back down to repeat the process. After a few passes, Emily shoved her hands into JJ’s hair, pulling the blonde’s mouth exactly where she needed it.

JJ laughed against her, the vibration and small puff of air doing nothing to alleviate the growing need Emily was feeling. Deciding to not let the blonde have all the control, Emily moved her legs around JJ’s upper back and tightened, making sure she couldn’t get away.

JJ moved quickly then, her fingers joining her mouth. She pushed two slender fingers in as slow as she could, knowing that all Emily wanted was hard and fast, still a little annoyed at what had happened earlier. Her pace was excruciating, tongue moving slowly and methodically, never letting Emily get close enough to finish, enjoying the way her hips thrust off the bed in annoyance.

Emily decided in order to get what she wanted, she was going to have to give, so in a quick move she pushed herself away from JJ’s mouth. Shocked at Emily’s actions, JJ looked at her with a puzzled glare.

Emily just reached out a hand to JJ’s hip, the other landing on her shoulder, pushing and pulling in a way that let JJ know exactly what she wanted. JJ smirked and shook her head, throwing a leg over Emily and resting on all fours, scooting back so her hips were over the brunette’s mouth. Before she had a chance to focus, Emily moved her hands to scrape at the skin along her hip bones, mouth setting a relentless rhythm against JJ.

In an effort to stop the moan from coming out of her mouth, JJ closed her mouth around Emily’s clit, and with one hand gripping tightly to a pale thigh she used her tongue to match the pace Emily was setting.

She let her other hand roam, letting her fingernails leave marks in their path, thrilled at the idea of seeing the scratches there tomorrow. As much as both of them would deny it, they loved to be marked, enjoying the physical reminders of their most intimate time together.

Emily felt herself slowly losing control, knowing that under JJ’s tongue she was only a few seconds away from flying over the edge. Not wanting to leave JJ behind, Emily reached around to press her fingers into wet heat, and when she felt the blonde’s thighs clench around her head she knew she had succeeded.

Their bodies both tensed against the other’s, mouths pressing hard into skin in futile attempts to stay quiet, having forgotten their team member’s rooms on the same floor of the hotel.

After a few minutes, JJ moved off of Emily, turned around and kissing her way slowly back up to the brunette’s face. Their lips met in a tender kiss, knowing that no matter the argument that was maybe still happening, they loved each other.

Tucking her head into the dip of Emily’s neck, JJ reached down to pull the comforter over them, damp bodies cold in the freezing air of the hotel room.

“We have dangerous jobs.” Emily’s voice cracked as the words came out, still a little breathless from the waves of pleasure fading out of her body. She knew what it was like to worry. She felt it every time JJ put on her vest. She knew how her heart raced and chest ached at the thought of a love she had wanted for so long being taken from her.

“I know that, but sometimes it’s like you actively try to make your job _more_ dangerous than it needs to be.” JJ whispered in response, placing a soft kiss to Emily’s collar bone before continuing. “I know you want to save everyone, Emily, but I need to know you’re at least trying to come home at the end of the day.” 

It hit Emily then, where JJ’s anger had been coming from. 

_Of course._

A place of love and fear, rather than control, and Emily let her eyes soften towards the blonde, reaching a finger out to life JJ’s gaze to meet hers.. All traces of tension left the room as they shared a slow, knowing smile, more meaning passing between them than words could have ever grasped.

“I love you, Jayje, and I am sorry.” She said with a smirk, slowly rolling the blonde beneath her and lowering her mouth to start a new assault on JJ's chest. _Let me make it up to you,_ she felt, more than heard, Emily tell her.

The younger woman looked up incredulously at Emily, moving to thread her fingers into dark hair. She couldn’t help the laugh that passed through her lips, knowing only Emily could have reassured her so quickly.

“You are _not_ forgiven, but I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kinda spicy, but still sweet lol
> 
> love you, mean it!


End file.
